Trouble Lurking
by septasonicxx
Summary: My attempt at a sadistic one-shot about the remnants Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo for MemoriesofWar on deviantart. #25 of the 100 themes challenge.


Yazoo gracefully moved his fork up to his mouth and took the food in with his teeth, keeping his head up straight so that his hair didn't fall in his way at all. He absolutely hated having to pull his hair out of his mouth while eating food – it meant he had to wash his hair _again_ when he already washed it three times a day!

"Hurry up." Kadaj suddenly snapped, sitting across from his older brother and glaring angrily. He was such an impatient boy.

"You cannot rush meals," Yazoo said after swallowing his mouthful and reaching for another. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Loz rolled his eyes from where he sat between them and shifted his head from one hand to the other, thoroughly bored. They had been sitting in the restaurant for two hours now as Yazoo gorged himself on everything that caught his fancy. In comparison, Loz and Kadaj had eaten just enough to satisfy their hunger.

"I want to go back to the bikes." Kadaj said, starting to stand.

"You're not even going to wait for me to finish?" Yazoo asked, feigning a hurt expression.

"Not if you take all day." Kadaj replied, scraping his chair across the floor loudly before stalking away in a huff.

Yazoo sighed and looked down at the rest of his food longingly, knowing that if he and Loz didn't leave now they'd never catch up to Kadaj.

"I suppose that means it's time to go." he grumbled, taking his napkin off his lap and folding it neatly on the table. He stood up and Loz followed suit, the two of them making their way to the door and ignoring the frantic look of the waiter who had served them. Of course, they had absolutely no intention of paying for the food and no one was going to force them to.

Once outside, Yazoo and Loz spotted Kadaj heading towards the alley beside the restaurant and walked swiftly after him, knowing he was heading for the bikes and would probably ride out as soon as he got to them. Where would he go? That was anyone's guess.

But when the two older brothers reached the alleyway, they saw something they had not been expecting. Apparently Kadaj had not been expecting it either since he stood stock still and simply stared for a few moments.

There were two men on two of the bikes, laughing their drunken heads of and preparing to ride out. They hadn't managed to look up and see that they had company yet.

Kadaj slowly turned his head back to his brothers before giving a nod and facing the bikes again.

"Hello Gentlemen." he said, announcing himself to the men.

Their laughs decreased somewhat as they looked up and saw the silver-haired men now sharing the alleyway.

"Whaddaya want?" one man slurred out, his voice heavy from the alcohol.

"We'd like our bikes actually," Kadaj said, taking slow steps towards them. "So you'll have to remove yourselves."

"Cheh," the second man scoffed. "These pro'lly ain't even yours!"

"Hmm, I suppose we don't have any way of proving it to you that we own them..." Kadaj sighed. "I really wish you could have just trusted us."

"J'st get outta here!" the first man revved the engine of the bike he was on and Kadaj suddenly narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Bad move."

With a flick of his wrist to signal to his brothers, Kadaj leaped forward grabbed the man's shirt, lifting him off the bike and flinging round to slam him against the brick wall of the alleyway. Loz had run forward and taken the second man, doing the same thing to him.

Instinctively, the men tried to fight Loz and Kadaj off them, struggling with all their might and yelling loud curses as the silver-haired men only held tighter.

"You should have thought twice before crossing us." Kadaj whispered to his victim, keeping one hand pressing against the chest to keep him against the wall and moving his other hand to the face, stroking gently before suddenly digging him fingers in and dragging them down to make the skin bleed. The man screamed out in pain and writhed even more, grabbing at Kadaj, but the young man only threw his head back and laughed.

"Please let us go! We'll leave you alone!" the second man begged, horrified to see what had happened to his friend.

"Quiet." Loz snapped, making the man cower in fear and shut his mouth instantly.

"If you ever touch my bike again," Kadaj was saying to his victim in a cold voice, "I will see to it that you never breathe again. At least, not after some more torture that is."

The man, with blood now clotting on his face, nodded desperately.

"Kadaj," Yazoo called from where he stood beside his bike. "We should go now. They've learnt their lesson."

Kadaj clenched his teeth together and made a low hissing sound as he stepped back, allowing the man to get his own balance back and hurriedly scamper away. Loz then let go of the other man and he too ran off, out of the alleyway and after his friend.

"What a shame it's over," Kadaj said as he moved over to his bike. "That was fun."

As they all mounted their bikes, rain slowly began to drizzle down and the night turned into a gloomier place. Riding out of the alleyway and along the road, the three brothers headed off to an unknown destination, with Kadaj hoping for more 'fun' like what they had just encountered, Yazoo hoping for another descent meal and Loz hoping he could keep it together and not cry until they got there.


End file.
